Jensen Ackles
thumb|300pxJensen Ross Ackles interpreta Dean Winchester na série da CW, Supernatural, como um dos dois personagens principais, ao lado de Jared Padalecki . Vida Jensen nasceu no dia 1° de março de 1978, em Dallas, Texas . É filho de Donna Joan Shaffer e Roger Alan Ackles . Jensen tem um irmão mais velho, Joshua, e uma irmã mais nova, Mackenzie. Tem ascendência inglesa, escocesa e irlandesa. Havia planejado estudar medicina esportiva na Universidade de Tecnologia do Texas e tornar-se fisioterapeuta, antes de mudar-se paraLos Angeles e se tornar ator. Carreira Após ser modelo, Ackles começou a concentrar-se na carreira de ator em 1996. Ele apareceu em vários papéis pequenos, como em "Mr. Rhodes", "Sweet Valley High" e "Cybill ", antes de se juntar ao elenco da novela da NBC, "Days of Our Lives ", como Eric Brady, em 1997. Ganhou em 1998, Soap Opera Digest por melhor estreante masculino e foi nomeado três vezes (1998,1999,2000) para o Daytime Emmy Award para mais jovem ator em uma série de drama por seu trabalho em Days of Our Lives. Jensen deixou Days of Our Lives em 2000 e passou a participar da mini-série "Blonde " sobre a vida de Marilyn Monroe. Ele também disputou o papel do jovem Clark Kent em "Smallville ", mas este foi oferecido para o ator Tom Welling. Depois disso, participou como convidado da série de TV "Dark Angel " na FOX, em 2001, como Ben/X5-493, o psicopata, serial killer, irmão da personagem principal Max/X5-452 (interpretada por Jessica Alba ). Seu personagem morreu, mas retornou na segunda temporada. Ele permaneceu até o cancelamento da série em 2002. Em 2003, fez diversas aparições na série "Dawson's Creek " como C.J., da Warner Bros. Em 2004, entrou para o elenco regular da série Smallville interpretando o treinador de futebol Jason Teague, que também era o novo namorado de Lana Lang (interpretada por Kristin Kreuk ). Após alguns meses ausente, Ackles voltou à televisão em 2005 para atuar na série Supernatural, no papel de Dean Winchester . Em 2005, atuou no filme "Devour " no qual contracena com seu pai. Seu filme mais recente é "Dia dos Namorados Macabro 3D ", 2009. Jensen dirigiu alguns episódio de Supernatura, entre eles estão "Fim de Semana com Bobby", "A Vizinha" e dirigirá o primeiro episódio a ser filmado da Oitava Temporada . 6.15 O Erro Francês thumb|225px|Vídeo de Jensen em "Days of Our Lives" visto no episódioNo episódio, Sam e Dean se encontram em uma realidade alternativa no set de Supernatural, confundido com Jensen e Jared . Jensen tem um trailer de luxo no conjunto do espetáculo que continha um helicóptero de brinquedo e um grande aquario. Aparentemente, ele não é tão próximo de Jared e gosta de provocar Genevieve a chamando de Ruby . Filmografia Completa *Wishbone (série,Episódio:"Viva Wishbone",1996) ... Michael Duss *Sweet Valley High (série, Episódio: "All Along the Water Tower",1996) ... Brad *Mr. Rhodes (série,7 episódios, 1996) ... Malcolm *Cybill (série, Episódio: "The Wedding",1997) ... David *Days Of Our Liver (novela, 16 episódios, 1997-2000) ... Eric Roman Brady *Dark Angel (série, 22 episódios, 2001-2002) ... Alec/Ben *Blond (filme,2001) ... Eddie G. *Dawson's Creek (série,12 episódios, 2002-2003) ... C.J. *Still Life (série, 06 episódios, 2003-2004) ... Max Morgan *Smallville (série, 22 episódios , 2004-2005) ... Jason Teague *The Plight of Clownana (curta-metragem, 2004) ... Ele mesmo *Supernatural (série, 2005-presente) ... Dean Winchester *Devour (filme,2005) ... Jake Gray *Ten Inch Hero (filme,2007) ... Priestly *Dia dos Namorados Macabro 3D (filme,2009) ... Tom Hanniger *Batman: Contra o Capuz Vermelho (filme,2010) ... Jason Todd/Red Hood (voz) *Tron Evolution (jogo eletônico , 2010) ... Gibson (voz) *The 3rd Birthday (jogo eletrônico, 2010) ... Kyle Madigan (voz) Diretor de (Supernatural): *Fim de Semana Com Bobby - 6ª Temporada *A Vizinha - 7ª Temporada *Mágoa - 8ª Temporada *Alma Sobrevivente - 10ª Temporada *A Semente do Mal - 11ª Temporada Vida Pessoal djj.jpg FFN_RIJ_PEOPLE_.jpg 45508_475995029104889_558208482_n.jpg Jensen e Danneel (75).jpg Jensen e Danneel (35).jpg Jensen e Danneel (46).jpg Jensen e Danneel (16).PNG Jensen e Danneel (73).jpg Jensen e Danneel (81).jpg Jensen e Danneel (84).jpg 189491_521818931189165_1625867445_n.jpg tumblr_mzm2v6AisQ1qhofiuo1_500.png 10011229_609302585812112_7139043109967608302_n.jpg Ackles teve algumas namoradas , entre as mais conhecidas estão, Lisa Rideg, com quem namorou entre os anos de 1998 e 2000. Em 2004 namorou a modelo Joanna Krupa . Em 2005, teve um breve relacionamento com a atriz Tania Saulnier , a qual participou do episódio "Espantalho ",Supernatural. Depois de namorar a atriz, modelo e ginasta Danneel Harris por três anos, e noivar-se em novembro de 2009, eles se casaram em Dallas, Texas em 15 de maio de 2010. Atualmente vive em Los Angeles. Em maio de 2013, Danneel deu a luz a Justice, a primeira filha do casal. Atualmente, Jensen e Danneel estão esperando gêmeos, um menino e uma menina. Prêmios e Nomeações : Nomeações: *Daytime Emmy - Jovem Ator em Série Drama para Days of Our Lives ( 1998 ) *Daytime Emmy - Jovem Ator em Série Drama para Days of Our Lives ( 1999 ) *Daytime Emmy - Jovem Ator em Série Drama para Days of Our Lives ( 2000 ) *Adolescente Choice Award - TV - Escolha Breakout Star para Supernatural ( 2005 ) *Constellation Award - Melhor Performance masculino em um 2006 Science Fiction Televisão 2007) *SFX Award - Melhor Ator de TV para Supernatural ''(2007)'' *Constellation Award - Melhor Performance masculino em um 2007 Science Fiction episódio de televisão (2008) *Ewwy Award - Melhor Ator em Série Dramática para Supernatural ''(2008)'' *Constellation Award - Melhor Performance masculino em uma Ciência Episódio 2009 ficção televisiva de The End '' (2010)'' *TV Guide Award - Ator favorito para Supernatural ''(2011)'' *Adolescente Choice Award - Escolha TV Ator: Fantasy / Sci-Fi para Supernatural ''(2012)'' *Constellation Award - Melhor Performance Masculina em um episódio de televisão 2,012 ficção científica para Nós Precisamos Falar Sobre Kevin (2013) *Prêmio Escolha Popular - Favorito Ator de TV dramática por Supernatural ''(2013)'' *SFX Award - Melhor Ator de TV para Supernatural ''(2013)'' *Adolescente Choice Award - Escolha TV Ator: Fantasy / Sci-Fi para Supernatural ''(2013)'' *Prêmio Escolha Popular - Favorito Sci-Fi / Fantasy TV Ator por Supernatural ''(2014)'' : Prêmios: *Soap Opera Award Digest - Outstanding Male Iniciante para Days of Our Lives ( 1998 ) *Prêmio Escolha Popular - Favorite TV Bromance (compartilhado com Jared Padalecki e Misha Collins ) para Supernatural ''(2014)'' *Adolescente Choice Award - Escolha TV Química (compartilhado com Misha Collins ) para'Supernatural' ( 2015 ) *Prêmio Escolha Popular - Favorito Sci-Fi / Fantasy TV Ator por Supernatural ''(2016)'' Curiosidades *Tem 1,84 m de altura. *É torcedor fanático do Dallas Cowboys. *Adora comer carnes e massas. *Jensen canta e toca violão. *Paciência e humildade são suas melhores qualidades. Links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0010075/ Jensen Ackles no Internet Movie Database *Jensen Ackles na Wikipedia *Jensen Ackles no Facebook *Jensen Ackles at AllRovi *Obras de ou sobre Jensen Ackles em bibliotecas (catálogo WorldCat) Categoria:Atores Categoria:Diretores